


Nico's Dream

by TheTopazKittyCat



Series: Solangelo stuff [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dreams, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Nico's Coming Out (to Jason)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTopazKittyCat/pseuds/TheTopazKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico, unsettled by that day's event, finds solace in the words of the gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico's Dream

The night after that whole incident with Cupid, Nico had a dream. Which was pretty average for a demigod.  
This dream was a little bit different - instead of his usual dreams of prophecy or consulting with his father, he met Aphrodite.  
She wasn't Nico's type, even though she was beautiful.  
Her face morphed into a more masculine form, probably her image changed to become more appealing to the viewer. Nico wondered if it only did that to men.  
"Nico diAngelo." Aphrodite said, calling him to attention.  
"Lady Aphrodite."  
"I heard about what happened today-"  
"I'd rather not talk about it."  
"I'm just giving you a word of support. You don't need to talk. You just listen. Basically, I just wanted to say that you are not alone."  
She waved her hand, and Apollo appeared, half way through eating a sandwich.  
"Sorry," he mumbled. "Duty called."  
At this point, Nico was thoroughly confused.  
"I get crushes on guys," Apollo said. "I believe the word is 'bisexual'. That guy Hyacinth, the one Zephyr had a crush on? I did too. Also Christopher Evans.... " Apollo whistled. "Basically Nico, it may feel like it, but you're not alone. In ancient Greece, the purest form of love was from man to man. It's a beautiful thing, so don't be ashamed of it. Also, you have my permission."  
"Permission for what?"  
"You'll see soon! Anyways you're about to wake up now- have fun saving the world!!"  
Nico woke up, more confused than he had been in months, but comforted.


End file.
